The Case of Arden Vincent
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: Sequel to The Case of Henley Keegan. Arden Vincent, 17 year old who had his life ahead of him is murdered. And life's good for our favourite couples but when this unusual case has them running round in circles, will it affect their relationships? Will Ryan and Natalia prosper with their children? Sequel to this is a crossover with Criminal Minds. COMING SOON.
1. Arden Vincent

**This will be a short sequel! I decided to do a male this time because throughout the series, it's just been females and I don't want to say that females get themselves killed mostly because that's not true. Men get their fair share. ;P So, this is a nice way to end the series. With the murder of our first male, Arden Vincent.**

**Anyway, I am doing a crossover as a kinda sequel to this. It's Criminal Minds and CSI: Miami where Anya, Calleigh, Natalia and JJ are kidnapped. So stay tuned for that! x**

* * *

Anya Fuller sat at her desk, sipping from her coffee mug. She viewed the file for their latest case. The death of Arden Vincent. Sighing, she slipped the file under her arm and grabbed her mug, leaving her office and knocking on her fellow colleague's own offices. She walked to the conference room and sat on the left head chair. The right was for Horatio Caine who had just entered and sat beside her.

"Interesting?" he asked, referring to the case. Anya placed the file onto the table and shrugged.

"In terms of unusual, H." she replied, as the rest of the team came in and sat down in their usual seats.

"What's the case?" Ryan asked, twirling around a little on his chair.

"Murder." Anya said, opening the file and placing sheets in front of everyone. "Arden Vincent. Aged 17. High school student."

"Oh my God..." Calleigh mumbled.

"Where was he found?" Eric asked, wincing at the photos.

"Just outside his school. Whitegrove High." Horatio said.

"He was found by his girlfriend, Anne Brado. Not a pretty sight." Anya said.

"It says here," Natalia started, reading from a sheet. "No drugs or alcohol was found in the autopsy so how did he die?"

"Mushrooms." Calleigh said, gasping. Everyone turned to her. "I mean, it's plausible. How can anyone react like that. Drugs and alcohol do this but in this case, none was found in the victim's body."

"Cal's right." Natalia said. "Only other thing strong enough to affect someone that bad is mushrooms."

"But how did he get hold of them?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe it wasn't him. It's the killer who had those." Walter said.

"That and the fact the school's lot has a lot of bad mushies there." Eric said.

"Could they be used at drugs?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes, only a few though. Psilocybin for example." Anya said.

"Okay, let's go interview some people. Natalia, Calleigh, you're with Anne. Ryan, Eric, you're with the family with me. And Walter, go help Anya in the lab." Horatio said.

* * *

"Am I in trouble?" Anne sniffed, her mascara had dried long ago. Natalia shook her head and handed the distraught teenager another tissue.

"No. We just want to know yours and Arden's whereabouts before his death." Natalia explained. Anne nodded and sighed.

"Take your time, sweetie. Do you need anyone?" Calleigh asked.

"My mom's outside. Can she...?" Anne hiccuped.

"Of course, I'll get her." Calleigh smiled gently, leaving the room.

"How old are you, darling?" Natalia asked.

"16. I'm 17 next week. Arden said he had plans." Anne said, crying.

"Shh, it's okay..." Natalia soothed. The door opened and in came Mrs Brado and Calleigh. Mrs Brado sat next to her daughter and rubbed her back.

"I just saw Arddy's parents and sister." Mrs Brado said to her daughter. "They're taking it bad." she whispered, kissing Anne's head.

"Anne, can you explain today's events for us, sweetie?" Calleigh asked, sitting down.

"Ard came and picked me up from my house and we went to school together. Today was the usual. Getting pushed around by the populars..." Anne sighed.

"You guys were getting bullied again?" Mrs Brado asked.

"Yeah, mom. Arden said we should just ignore them. They don't get us but I couldn't just ignore them. He did it so well..." Anne cried.

"Take your time." Natalia cooed.

"It was the end of the school and we went out to his car. But then I had forgotten something in my locker and ran back in to get it. When I came back, Arden was by the tree... his face was-" Anne burst out crying as her mother cradled her.

"Thank you, Anne." Calleigh smiled, rubbing her shoulder. "Now just one last question, hon." Calleigh sighed.

"Did Arden have any enemies?" Natalia asked.

"No. But people hated us as you can tell we were bullied." Anne said. "Greg Bracknell, head of the football team seemed very interested in making our lives a misery."

"How old is he?" Natalia asked.

"18." Anne replied.

"Anyone else?" Calleigh asked.

"Ruby Frank. She's Greg's girlfriend. Her best friend is Greg's sister. Hannah. But she's really nice to us. Xander Lottle, Greg's best friend is also really intimidating. Hates our guts for no reason."

"Okay, so, Ruby Frank, Hannah Bracknell, Greg Bracknell and Xander Lottle. Thank you for your time." Natalia said, getting up with Calleigh and leaving the room.

* * *

**Next chapter is these students getting questioned as well as Arden's family.**


	2. Suspects

**Hi! I'm back with another chapter for you guys! Thanks for the response! x **

* * *

"Thanks for coming, Mr & Mrs Vincent." Ryan said, smiling softly. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"You're trained to say that." Mr Vincent said numbly.

"But we are generally sorry for every person who has died." Ryan said, gently.

"What do you want us for?" Mrs Vincent croaked out.

"We just want to know Arden's and your whereabouts, ma'am." Eric said. Mrs Vincent looked up at Eric and stared at him for a while.

"We're suspects?" she whispered. Eric and Ryan shook their heads.

"It's procedure. We ask families of victims their whereabouts so we can deduce them out." Eric explained. Mr Vincent nodded and sighed.

"I was at work since 5 a.m. Arden should have been at home asleep, if not eating breakfast." Mr Vincent said, looking at his wife.

"He was in bed. I check him every morning. For assurance. You see our daughter, Melanie, was kidnapped when she was his age. We got her back within a week and since then, I've never stopped checking in on them." Mrs Vincent said.

"What do you guys do for jobs?" Ryan asked.

"Why?" Mrs Vincent asked.

"So we can rule out your son being targeted for your jobs." Eric said. Mr Vincent nodded.

"I'm a teacher. For a middle school." Mr Vincent said.

"I'm a house estate agent." Mrs Vincent said. Ryan nodded and wrote that down.

"Okay, we've been brought to the attention that your son was being bullied." Ryan said gently.

"Is there anyone in particular who would want your son dead?" Eric asked.

"I don't know who bullies them." Mrs Vincent said. "Ask his girlfriend. She should know. They were both bullied together."

"Okay, thanks for your time." Ryan nodded, smiling gently.

"Will you question our daughter?" Mr Vincent asked.

"No. We have all we need." Eric said. "Thanks again."

...

"Mr Bracknell," Natalia started, pacing slowly in front of the teenager. "Where were you on the afternoon of Arden Vincent's death?" she asked. Greg turned his head and smirked.

"Why you wanna know?" he asked. Natalia hit her hands onto the table, scaring him, and glared at him.

"So I can pin you for murder." she hissed. Greg swallowed and blinked a couple of times before clearing his throat.

"Football practice." Greg said, leaning back.

"Anyone can vouch for you?" Natalia asked, her eyes narrowing. Greg shrugged and smirked.

"Coach Willis." he simply said.

"Huh. And when I get this alibi of yours tight, you're free to go. But we're keeping you in for the night." Natalia smiled, nodding to Eric who came in.

"But that's wrong!" Greg laughed nervously. "You can't do that! I want a lawyer."

"And a lawyer you will get, Mr Bracknell." Horatio said, eyeing him as he came in. Greg gulped and sunk further into his seat.

...

Anya sat, facing Ruby Frank intently, making the teenager squirm under her gaze. For a twenty-nine year old woman, she sure was intimidating. "Where were you yesterday on the afternoon of Arden Vincent's death, Ruby?" Straight to first name bases, no playing around. Ruby looked at her and blinked.

"Cheerleading." she said, eyes twitching.

"You're lying Miss Frank and sadly to say, I hate liars because you want to know what I do to them?" Anya asked, leaning forward and folding her hands. Ruby gulped and blinked.

"What do you do?" she whispered.

"I stare at them." Anya said, staring at her. "And I tilt my head, disappointedly." she did just that. "And I..." Anya hit the table hard and unexpected, making Ruby scream in shock and sit back with eyes wide. "Where were you?!" Anya asked again.

"I was hiding behind a tree, spying on Arden!" she screamed, crying.

"Thank you." Anya smiled, pulling her blazer down a bit. "Now why were you doing that?" she asked.

"Because Greg told me to. He said he would hurt me and ra-rape me if I didn't." Ruby sobbed. Anya's eyes lightened a little and she sighed.

"He can't hurt you." she said. "Did he kill Arden?"

Ruby shook her head. "I don't know who did. Because Xander tapped me on the shoulder and we argued for a while and when we got back to spying on Arden, he was on the floor. It was horrible. We ran away." Ruby confessed.

"Is this Xander Lottle?" Anya said, reading a file. Ruby nodded. "Who else is in this?" Anya asked, folding her arms.

"Hannah. Hannah Bracknell." Ruby sniffed.

"What was her duty?" Anya asked.

"To befriend the freaks." Ruby whispered, ashamed.

"You should be disgusted with yourselves." Anya hissed. "You disgust me." she said, lips in a tight line. She stood up, grabbed her file and left.

...

"Don't need to bother questioning the last two. We have what we need." Anya said, sipping her beverage.

"Do we really?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah, we mean, none of these teenagers exactly had a stable alibi but it seems this is just too weird." Calleigh forwarded.

"You're right." Horatio said, sitting down on the table and viewing the witness statements.

"The girlfriend: principal saw her go back in school to her locker. Greg Bracknell: coach fixed his alibi. Ruby Frank and Xander Lottle: people spotted them in an heated argument behind a tree which was at least 20 metres away from Arden." Ryan said. "None of this adds up."

"We never questioned Hannah. What do we know about her whereabouts?" Eric asked.

Suddenly, the team heard a knock on their conference room door. Walter stood up and turned to the rest.

"It's Hannah Bracknell." he said, shocked. Anya stood up and opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked, eyebrow raised. Hannah cleared her throat and looked at Anya with glassy eyes.

"I killed Arden Vincent. It was me." she confessed. Anya turned to the rest of the team, sighing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Now hit that review, alert and favourite button :)**


	3. New Lead?

**Hi guys! I'm back! Now hit that review/alert/favourite button before you go beyond this. I know you haven't pressed it yet. If you are thinking of doing it later after you've read the chapter please do. I know you all are still thinking about it... I'll remember!**

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Natalia said, slumping into the sofa. "That little-"

"Mommy!" Louise called out, running to her. Natalia laughed and saw her sister come out of the nursery with Tyler in her arms.

"Hey sweeties." Natalia said, collecting her son. "Hey sis." she said, kissing her younger sister's cheek.

"Hey. Look, it's been fun. But I have to go home now." Tiana smiled, hugging Ryan.

"Thanks for your troubles. Here." Ryan said, giving his sister-in-law a crisp 100 dollar bill.

"God, a lot." Tiana breathed out, smiling a little.

"You've done a lot over the week. Thanks." Natalia smiled. "Now get home to your boyfriend."

"See you!" Tiana said, leaving the house.

"I'll get them to bed. You go get a bottle of red out." Ryan offered, taking Tyler off his wife. Natalia kissed her son's head and then her daughter's and headed to the kitchen.

She looked through the wine cellar and got out a green bottle containing cheap red wine. The expensive ones were for occasions.

"That one better taste good." Ryan said, entering the kitchen.

"It is. If my dad recommended it." Natalia shrugged, getting two glass and pouring the wine inside. "I still can't believe it." Natalia said, shaking her head. "What about Xander Lottle? He'll be the next one saying he killed the kid. Just because we didn't question him." she said.

"I think Anya sorted it out alright." Ryan said, sipping his wine.

"I was so sure it was that little ass, Greg Bracknell." Natalia scoffed.

"I was sure it was Ruby." Ryan said. Natalia turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"But you didn't question her. How can you know it was her?" Natalia asked.

"Anya told me she lied. She had to scare the kid to get the truth out of her." Ryan shrugged. Natalia leaned against the counter and stared at him.

"But she has a tight alibi." she reasoned.

"Not exactly, Lia." Ryan said. "Greg, who you questioned, had a tight alibi." he stated.

"But he's in the football team. They can lie for anyone." Natalia said. "This Coach Willis twitched when we asked him if Greg was telling the truth." Natalia put forward. "Greg was lying and then we can bang the coach up for lying for a murderer."

"If Greg is in the football team, wouldn't he dedicate his life to it? I don't think they were lying. Ruby and this Xander kid worked together to kill Arden." Ryan said.

"You know what?" Natalia asked, finishing her wine and putting the glass in the sink. "I'm going to bed. I hate this case." she mumbled, going upstairs. Ryan just stayed there, sighing to himself.

* * *

"Why did you kill Arden Vincent?" Anya asked Hannah Bracknell. Hannah looked to the door and saw Horatio standing by it, tilting his head expectantly at her.

"Because he was an outcast. We don't do outcasts in our school." Hannah smoothly said. Anya scoffed and leaned forward on her seat.

"Listen you little-"

"Anya..." Horatio warned.

"I got this H." Anya gritted out her teeth. "Now listen, kid. You didn't kill Arden, did you?" Anya hissed. Hannah just blinked and smiled.

"I did." she said.

"How, Miss Bracknell?" Horatio asked calmly.

"There are some bad fungi at our school. And being a science guru there, I made a sort of sap and poisoned Arden with it when I went to talk to him. Standing by his car." she confessed. Anya looked at Horatio.

"Cal was right." she told him. Horatio nodded and left the room. She turned back to Hannah. "I know you didn't kill Arden. But I will arrest you for helping a murderer create a poison." Anya said, standing up.

"Where's the evidence? I was alone on this. I did this all." Hannah muttered, holding her head.

"Did Greg tell you to do this? Did he threaten you as well?" Anya asked gently. Hannah looked up, tears falling from her eyes.

"No!" she whispered. Anya nodded and left the room.

"Her parents should be here soon." Walter said.

"You guys should go home." Horatio said to the remaining of the team. Natalia, Ryan and Calleigh had to go because of their children but Anya could stay because her husband was a stay-at-home guy who had the occasional FBI cases. Yes, her husband was part of the FBI team.

"I'm staying." Anya said. "Matthew's capable of holding the fort." she said, walking to her office. She got stopped by Xander Lottle sitting on a seat, looking shifty. Looking for her colleagues to find them busy, Anya walked up to the teenager. "What's up kid?" she asked sternly. Xander stood up and sighed, looking Anya in the eyes.

"Ma'am. I did it. I killed Arden." Xander confessed. Tensing her jaw, Anya turned and walked up to Horatio, Xander following.

* * *

**Are you guys annoyed with this sudden change of direction?**


	4. FBI

**Here's another chapter for you guys! Thanks for the support! x **

* * *

"I think the FBI would do us good in this." Anya said the next morning. They had held Greg, Xander, Ruby and Hannah in custody until further evidence or tips came through.

"But they do mass murders. Not single murders." Eric thought.

"Not unless it's as unusual a case as this." Natalia said. Anya nodded and got out her phone. Dialling her husband's number, she put it on loudspeaker.

"_Sup An?_" Matthew asked.

"Nothing much... Uh you're working a case in-"

"_San Francisco... Why...?_" Matthew asked.

"We're working a weird case and we're getting nowhere. I was wondering if your guys could help." Anya said.

"_Hmm, let me ask Hotch. We're done with the case anyway. Give me a minute or so._"

"Okay. I'll hold." Anya said. "Now, all we have to do is see if the FBI are willing to give us a new pair of eyes."

"It's cool your husband works for the FBI." Calleigh smiled.

"Is it not cool I work here?" Eric retorted. The team laughed and sighed. The phone call was picked up by another person.

"_Mrs Fuller? This is Agent Hotchner. We'll be willing to help you with your case. Just send Matt your case details and we will meet you in Miami in four hours._" Agent Aaron Hotchner said.

"Good. Thanks, Agent. We'll be expecting you." With that, the call ended and Anya sent the case details to her husband's phone.

"I wonder if we're wasting precious FBI time." Horatio asked.

"You heard him. They're willing." Ryan said. "So you know your husband's co-workers?"

"Yeah. Before we moved to Miami to be closer to my mom, we lived in L.A. I was stay-at-home mom and Matthew went and worked. It was hard for us, saying goodbye all the time, not knowing whether he would make it home that night." Anya whispered, twisting her wedding band around her finger.

"Must have been hard." Walter commented.

"It was. So Matthew decided he would stay at home and support me with my career. Hence, moving to Miami to get away from his job, kinda." Anya laughed a little.

"So, who wants to visit that new salad bar down the road?" Eric announced.

* * *

"Anya, it's so good to see you!" SSA Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau greeted, hugging her distant friend.

"Same." Anya smiled. She greeted the other agents and met Dr Alex Blake. "Guys, meet my team. Lieutenant Horatio Caine and detectives Ryan Wolfe, Natalia Boa Vista-Wolfe, Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko and Officer Walter Simmons."

"Nice to meet you." Agent Hotchner said, shaking their hands.

Matthew Fuller made his way to them and smiled. "Hey." he said.

"Don't you have kids to pick up?" Natalia joked.

"Eh, Anita loves them." Matthew said, following everyone to the conference room.

"Don't leave my kids with my sister. She has three of her own." Anya warned, sitting at her desk.

"Now, your case is highly unusual." Dr Spencer Reid said, waving his arms for emphasis.

"That's why we need you guys, Spence." Anya sighed. "We're going round in circles and it's making us crazy."

"Okay, who are your suspects at the moment?" SSA David Rossi asked.

"Greg and Hannah Bracknell. Xander Lottle. Ruby Frank." Horatio said.

"And these are all teenagers?" Dr Alex Blake asked.

"Yep. Ages 17-18. All seniors." Ryan answered.

"Right from what we see here," Spencer started. "the unsub-"

"Unsub? What's that?" asked a certain southern blonde.

"Unidentified subject." JJ said. Calleigh nodded.

"As I was saying, the unsub seems violent in how they use their weapon. You see, Arden Vincent's face is completely covered in-"

"Don't say it. Even though I am not pregnant, I still get sick." Calleigh warned.

"Anyway, they just seem violent and heartless. Did any of your suspects seem heartless?" Spencer asked.

"Greg Bracknell... Hannah Bracknell... Ruby seemed, I don't know." Natalia answered.

"She was heartless in terms of speaking. Emotionally? No." Anya finished. Spencer nodded at the new information.

"Can we take this case off your hands?" Agent Rossi asked.

"Go ahead." Horatio said. The FBI leader nodded and thanked them.

"Just as long as we get credit for getting these sick children." Anya said.

"Give them the credit. Their country. Their business. And plus my wife's very persuasive and conniving." Matthew advised, making Hotch chuckle.

"Well, I'm calling it a night. I have babies at home." Calleigh said.

"How about we go out? Just as thanking these people for helping us." Ryan suggested.

"I'm in." JJ said.

"Ditto." Agent Morgan smiled.

"Yeah?" Eric asked, smiling. "Okay, anyone can join. We'll reserve a big table. Now how many of us here...?"

* * *

**Do you like the twist? :/ It fits with the sequel that's why. But the team do get to help with the case :) **


	5. What The?

**I'M BACK HOME! I missed England, I really did. First thing I did when I stepped into my weird smelling home was kiss the floor and wall. Yeah, because I'm epic! Anyway, so glad to be home, I finally have my phone back and I can text my friends again and go out and go to a certain little cousin's birthday party tomorrow. Yeah, England is great! Florida is better but if it didn't have snakes and big spiders, I would have enjoyed it more. Oh and alligators... I nearly got hurt by one, swimming in my pool. My dad had to use the pool cleaner stick to wrestle it into the lake nearby our holiday home. Thank God my baby sister knows how to say: "CROCODILE!". A memory to never forget. :)**

* * *

Anya threw her blazer on the bed and walked into the en-suite, undoing her hairdo. "Are you guys sure you're alright with us taking the case off your hands?" Matthew asked, taking his shirt off, entering the en-suite.

"Matty, I'm like literally the boss, with Horatio, and we decided that it would be best. I hope we made it easier for you by questioning the suspects." Anya sighed, throwing her blouse in the laundry basket.

"Yeah you did. But don't you want the pleasure it gives when you solve a case and put one more family's questions and anger at ease?" Matthew asked, sitting on the sink counter. Anya sighed and looked to her husband, raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" she asked. Matt shrugged and jumped off, taking his jeans off.

"I don't know. You seem stressed out lately."

Anya just stared at him in disbelief. "Because I work everyday. Unlike you. Your job is miles away in L.A and you fly out every now and then, leaving me to find babysitters on short notice for our kids, while I have to work. Even then, I have to stay home to look after them." Anya reasoned. Matthew glared at her and blinked in shock.

"Was that a sting at me?" he asked. "Hey, it's not my fault that we both agreed that you work and I stay at home. Just because you missed working back in L.A. That's why we moved to Miami. Not just because of your mom. And now you're saying that I shouldn't work at all? I should get a stay at home job?"

Anya gripped the counter edge and closed her eyes, counting to ten. When she was calmer she turned and faced her husband. "You want to work full-time, don't you?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips. Matthew shrugged.

"Yeah. Maybe, why?"

"You're unbelievable. Just enjoy your little take-over while it lasts because you'll be moving to L.A by yourself. That's if you want to work full-time." she smirked, leaving the bathroom and getting ready for bed.

* * *

"I think the FBI would do a fantastic job with this case." Calleigh smiled, settling inside her bed beside her husband.

"Hmm." Eric simply mumbled, trying to sleep.

"I mean, the amount and quality of the case they've solved. It's amazing. Their way of words and profiling... we were in a tricky situation." Calleigh sighed.

"Carina, let's just sleep." Eric begged.

"I somehow feel like the team still needs to be involved if we are to get credit." Calleigh continued.

"Yeah, me too..." Eric agreed. "I feel like we're minute in this case. I mean, it's our case. We should be involved."

"But then again, it was really confusing and hard. We should leave it to the experts." Calleigh replied, lying down and closing her eyes.

"What...?" Eric asked confused.

"Bed. Night." Calleigh smiled, sleeping.

"But... what just happened? Carina? Carina?" Eric whispered.

"Shut up, I'm asleep." Calleigh said, turning the other way. Eric just sat up, confused of their short conversation.

* * *

**That's for you! Review! x**


	6. Confessing & Flashes

**Sorry for the delay. School's back in motion and it's stressful. Plus I sleep a lot due to 'lack of sleep'. Last chapter, long for you guys!**

* * *

"What's up with Anya and Matthew?" Ryan asked the next day, seeing that the couple completely ignored each other and sat apart from each other. Natalia turned to her husband before looking at Anya talking to Agent Hotchner and Matthew hanging out with his work pals.

"Probably a little argument." Natalia shrugged. She sat down and read over some files.

She saw from the corner of her eye, Anya gathering up their team. "Alright, I'll question Hannah again with Agent Morgan and you guys can work on some unsolved cases while I question her. Any objections?" the team shook their head. Horatio whispered in her ear and she nodded. "H will question the rest of the kids. Who will join him? Two of you."

"I will." Natalia nodded. Delko nodded his head, notifying he will too.

"Okay. Good. I'll see you guys later." Anya said, joining the FBI.

Then Walter turned to face the rest of them. "Did you notice something off with her?" he asked.

"Yeah." Ryan nodded, looking at her.

"I've noticed that she's not wearing her wedding band. Neither is Matthew." Calleigh said, frowning.

"Guys, it's probably a little argument. Come on. Who here hasn't taken off their bands once in a while whilst being pissed with their significant other?" They all kept quiet. "Exactly. It will pass." she waved it off.

"I hope you're right. Young love sometimes last but sometimes it doesn't. I hope theirs last because there's kids in the picture." Calleigh sighed.

* * *

"Who's the guy?" Hannah asked as Anya entered with Derek Morgan.

"SSA Derek Morgan. I'm from the FBI." Morgan said.

Hannah's eyes widened as she gasped. "The FBI are involved?!" she yelped.

"Is that a problem, Miss Bracknell?" Anya smirked, tilting her head. Hannah gulped and sighed, looking down.

"I'll tell you everything." Hannah finally said.

"Don't leave anything out because if you didn't kill Arden, we could get you at least 2 years in jail. Tops." Derek said, reasoning.

"Okay." Hannah nodded. "Have you met my brother?" she started, talking to Derek. He shook his head. "Well he's a sick bastard. He got one of his mates, some drug maker nicknamed 'Slick', and he had him make the poison. Said poison was a gas."

Derek looked over to the tinted screen, knowing Hotch would nod along with Reid. They have come across a certain drug like this.

"And?" Anya asked.

"He put it in one of my perfume bottles. I walked up to him and acted friendly with him. Then I made a show of spraying 'my perfume'." she gulped, looking down. 'Him' referring to Arden. "I liked him, I really did. I didn't mean to kill him."

"Okay." Anya nodded.

"Do you know anything about this 'Slick' guy?" Derek asked. Hannah shook her head and started to cry.

"Greg... He would kill me. He's killed someone before. I know this because I'm his twin sister. It was a year ago, he dumped this guy who wronged him in a well. The guy died on impact. I think he's still there."

"Do you know this man's name?" Anya asked.

"Rolly Barnes. He was a supplier of some sort." Hannah said. "Please arrest me to make it seem like I didn't tell you all this. Let the others go. Greg can't know I grassed him up." Hannah looked convincingly worried.

"Hannah... Has your brother hurt you before?" Derek asked cautiously. Hannah's eyes widened as she gulped and pulled her sleeved up, showing the two officers her purple blue mark.

"Yesterday, when we had a moment with our parents. Mom and dad went out to talk to Lieutenant Caine and Greg grabbed me by my wrist, telling me to keep shut. I had already damaged our hopes of freedom, he said."

"Look, we can do this as sibling abuse. We can get him done because he's 18. And we can pin him for the murder of Rolly Barnes and Arden Vincent-" Anya got cut off.

"All you have to do is make it seem like I didn't tell you guys. Xander could betray him. Xander can protect himself. I can't. Pin it on him." Hannah begged. Anya looked sorrowful at Derek as she sighed.

"Here's how we do it." Derek said, an idea popping into his mind. "You tell us you worked with this 'Slick' guy and from there, we connect him to your brother. And as for the Rolly Barnes business, we say his family have been looking for him and we know your brother knew the guy." Derek shrugged.

Hannah smiled lightly and nodded, wiping her tears. "Sounds good." she smiled. "Rolly has a wife. He lived with her and his mother."

"Should be easy then." Anya sighed, a faint flash of fear in her stomach.

...

Hannah waited with her family, stealing glances with her brother who smirked. Then Horatio and Anya entered the room, the FBI and the CSI team watching from behind the glass.

"Hannah Bracknell, we're arresting you on suspicion of murdering Arden Vincent. You do not have to say anything but anything you do say would later be brought up in court-" Anya read Hannah's rights.

"Hey! You can't do that, my daughter has a lawyer!" Mr Bracknell yelled, standing up.

"No, daddy. I did this. All evidence points to me." Hannah obliged, standing up and putting her hands behind her back, letting Anya cuff them.

"And..." Horatio started, eyeing Greg. "Gregory Bracknell, we're also arresting you on suspicion of conducting a murder. Two in fact."

"Two?!" Mrs Bracknell yelled.

"Arden Vincent and Roland Barnes. Ring any bells, Gregory?" Horatio asked, Greg's smirk immediately being wiped off his face.

"How did you-" he started before eyeing Hannah. She turned away from him. "You bitch!" he yelled before running to her and slamming her into the window, causing Eric, Derek and Ryan to move in and restrain him. Hannah screamed as her parents watched in shock. "You 'fessed up!" he yelled, being dragged away from her. Anya and Mrs Bracknell consoled her as she gulped.

"I didn't! I only told them about Slick and I killing Arden. I left you out!" she screamed. "They obviously connected you to him and from there found out about Rolly!" Hannah sobbed. "I'm not like you, you bully!"

Greg growled at her before looking to his father's face. His father's face wore disappointment and disgust. Anger was also shown. "From this day on," Mr Bracknell started. "I disown the both of you." he said, leaving. Mrs Bracknell looked between her husband's parting figure and her children.

"I only want Hannah in my life. Not you, Greg." she gulped, leaving also.

...

"Well, we still don't have this Slick dude." Ryan sighed, as they all sat in the conference room.

"We'll get him and when we do, he'll do longer than those kids in prison." Horatio promised.

"Thank you so much for your help." Anya smiled at the FBI team.

"It was no problem, really." Alex Blake smiled.

"Well, we ought to be off. Our office awaits." Derek said, standing up.

"How about we stay for the night. I'm sure Henry can cope." JJ smiled.

"Yes, we should. Are there any hotels around?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you guys." Eric offered.

"Thank you." Aaron nodded.

"Uh, actually I'm heading back for a while. See my family or something." Matthew said, eyeing Anya briefly. She remained unmoved.

"Say 'hi' for me." she said before standing up and grabbing her things. "I'm heading home. Have a early night. See you guys." she said.

...

As Anya stood outside into the darkness of the night, she let her walls break as she cried. Instead of going to her car and driving home, she decided to walk, clear her mind, to prevent any accidents.

She thought about how long her marriage was slowly breaking in front of her without neither her or her husband realising.

She should have noticed when Matthew stayed up late, talking to his boss about a case he had missed as he had to stay home and look after their kids.

She should have noticed when Matthew managed to convince her that they needed money coming from both sides.

She should have noticed when they stayed up talking one night about their jobs and Matthew said he loved the adrenaline his gave him.

She should have noticed when Matthew literally dumped their kids with her mother one night he got a 'good' case.

She should have noticed.

Then why did they get married? Why did they have kids so early? Why did they even have kids if this was the outcome.

Because they loved each other, that's why.

And that's why she didn't notice someone following her...

...

"Us guys are going to stay and finish up paperwork. You ladies can go. Spend time with your kids etcetera." Derek offered. Blake smiled and stood up waving farewell.

"JJ, you can come over to my home. Us girls have fun days on Fridays." Natalia smiled, standing up along with Calleigh.

Calleigh kissed Eric and waved, leaving the room. "I'll see you there!" Calleigh yelled.

The other ladies left as well, meeting Calleigh by the doors. "Let's walk. We'll leave the boys their cars." Natalia said, hooking her arms through Calleigh's and JJ's. They noticed Anya's car was still there.

"She probably left it for Matthew to drive home." Natalia shrugged it off.

"But he's going to L.A." Calleigh said. JJ furrowed her eyebrows before sighing.

"Let's go. She probably walked home to take her mind off her possible divorce." she immediately covered her mouth.

"Divorce?!" Calleigh and Natalia yelled.

"I overheard Matthew talking to Hotch about a permanent job again. He says he's experiencing some issues in his marriage and he wants out."

"What about their kids?" Calleigh asked.

"Co-parenting." JJ offered.

They stopped when they heard a whimper. "Hello?" Natalia called out.

She turned and saw a foot. Eyes wide, she walked towards the body in the alley way.

"Anya?!" she yelled, going and crouching beside her. JJ and Calleigh joined her.

"He's here." Anya croaked out.

"Who?" JJ asked, wiping her hair back.

"Sl-" a bright light and debris was all around.

A frickin' flash grenade was thrown at them.

"JJ? Cal? Anya? Can you hear me?!" Natalia struggled out, trying to push herself off the floor. She was met with no reply but that didn't matter as she was knocked out.

* * *

**This sequel is called The Case of The Fallen Girls. Coming soon.**


	7. Matthew

**Last chapter was kind of the last but this is an extra. In the eyes of the guys.**

* * *

Matthew sighed as he sat in a club in L.A. He hadn't spoken to his wife since she left her work place the day prior. He downed his second glass of Jack Daniels and looked around. There were very very hot women in here. One came up to him, flirtatiously batting her eyelashes at him.

"Hey there, handsome." she said. "I'm Claire. You are?" she asked, taking a sip of her Martini.

Matthew smiled politely and downed his glass. "Taken." he said, leaving. He sighed and got into his car, driving away from the club.

His phone started to ring and he looked at the caller I.D. _Anita_. He rolled his eyes, declining the call. She probably wanted to kill his eardrum about marriages and support and other bullshit over-protective sister-in-laws said.

Soon, he found himself, entering his childhood home, calling for his parents. "Mom? Dad?" he called out. He heard laughing in the dining room and smiled, walking into the room. His family sat, eating before the turned to him, surprise written on their faces.

"Matty!" his little sister yelled before leaving her husband's side to hug him. His mother stood up and hugged him as well.

"How are you? How's Anya? How are the kids? Are you enjoying Miami?" his mother asked, a million questions per second, causing her husband to stand up chuckling.

"Darling, leave the poor kid. How are ya son?" William asked, hugging his son.

"Alright." Matthew simply said, nodding at his two older brothers and their wives.

"So, answer mother's questions, Matty." Anastasia said, sitting down and pulling him to sit next to her.

"Anya's okay. She's settling well in her new job. In fact, she's top dog." Matthew said, almost proud. He would have been completely proud if her job wasn't the problem he couldn't do his.

"Impressive." Matthew's older brother, Lionel said.

"I miss her." Lionel's wife, muttered. "I remember high school all over again." she sighed.

"Yeah." Matthew's other older brother, Daniel's wife said. "Matt, Lyndsey, remember when us and Anya ditched school for the beach and our parents went raving mad." Maria laughed along with everyone.

"My parents grounded me for a month!" Lyndsey said.

"How are the kids?" Daniel asked, grinning. He hadn't seen his nephew nor his nieces since they left a years prior.

"They're great. Kayla loves her new school. We had to move her because we moved up uptown for Anya's job promotion. But Jennifer and Dallas still go to their 'new' school." Matthew explained.

"No offence, not that we don't want you here, but why are you here?" his mother asked, sipping wine.

Matthew chuckled nervously and thought of a good excuse. "My job. Hotch's got me working for a week."

"Oh, Matthew Alexander Fuller, I warned you about that job. You have a wife and kids in the picture!" his mother scolded him.

"Oh, so you don't scold Anya when she's doing undercover stuff?" Matthew defended himself, almost pissed that his mother was 'taking' Anya's side.

"At least she's done with that stuff, right? You moved for her desk job?" his father asked.

Shit. He didn't mean to put his 'wife' in deep water.

"Uh... Not exactly. She does interviews and stuff but she still goes undercover..."

"Oh my...!" his mother started before taking deep breaths. "She goes out on the field? Do you both not remember what happened to you three years ago? When your kids were little? You could have died, Matthew!"

"But I didn't, did I? I'm here, a walking figure. Not dead." Matthew snapped back.

"Guys, calm down." Maria begged.

"Yeah, this isn't good for your blood pressure mother." Anastasia sighed, rubbing her head.

"Plus I don't think we'll be having problems any time soon." Matthew said, his eyes going wide as soon as he said the words.

"What do you mean?" Lionel asked. Now everyone was interested. Including their sister's husband.

"We might be getting a divorce...?" Matthew winced as soon as he heard his mother's cry.

"Divorce?!" Lyndsey yelled. "What the hell for?!"

"My job... We had an argument and I kinda said I missed the thrill my job gave me so she blatantly kicked me out and ignored me."

"Of course! If my husband said that I would do the same!" his sister yelled at him.

"Now she's doing less time at work and I'm moving back here permanently."

"What about the kids?" his father asked, upset that he would be losing a girl he though of as a daughter since she was nine years old.

"They'll stay with her. I'll visit sometimes. Look, guys, this is our life. We made the decision. I love her but I can't sacrifice everything for her."

Maria shook her head and scoffed. "Like she did for you? That girl has been sacrificing everything for you! Her dreams of becoming a doctor; sacrificed for you when you got her pregnant! Her dreams of becoming a CSI; again, sacrificed for you. She gave you everything and you threw it back in her face."

"You know what, guys? I can't do this. Not now." Matthew gulped standing up. He didn't get very far as his phone started to ring and _Hotch_ was written. He declined it but again, someone else's name popped up. _Morgan_.

He sighed, again declining the call before it rang again, _Rebecca_, his mother-in-law.

"What the hell?" he mumbled.

"What is it? Why's your phone blowing up?" his sister asked.

Matthew shushed her before answering the next call from Alex Blake.

"What do you mean?" he asked, walking around the dining room, aware everyone's eyes were on him. "She's what? When? How? Blood? What?!" He cancelled the call and sat back down, eyes wide.

"Well?" Daniel asked, cautiously.

"She's been kidnapped. They've taken Anya. I need to go back!" He ran out of the house, his brothers following.

* * *

**A little of Matthew's point of view. Now this is completed. The sequel will be up soon. Thanks for reading! x**


End file.
